Sólo un sueño
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Cuando la noche llegó, ya todos se estaban alistando para regresar a sus dormitorios después de un largo día de trabajo. Sólo una persona permanecía ajena a este éxodo.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi autoría completa y también en FanficsLandia, Archivo de nuestro propio y Wattpad, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (Fushimi Natsu, Sypre_Elric y Fushimi_Natsu).

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Solo un sueño**

La teniente primera con la frustración, golpeando ligera y rítmicamente el escritorio donde se hallaba trabajando con su birome. Una pila de documentos descansó en su derecha, el trabajo que aguardaba por ser leído, corroborado, firmado y archivado por ella. Muy temprano por el maÃ ± ano ha llegado a la oficina y ahora, a escasos minutos del crÃ © dulo, tan solo unos pocos han logrado su objetivo que, por cierto, ha sido hecho de manera muy mala.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió muy lentamente, apareciendo tras ella sus compañeros de trabajo. La marcha fue encabezada por Jean Havoc, seguido por Bresa, Falman y Fuery. Una simple y certera mirada, proveniente de esos hermosos pero peligrosos ojos caoba, los bastó a los hombres para acobardarlos y hacerlos casi retrocedes.

Casi porque, por una milésima de segundo, ellos pudieron ver algo más que sólo enfatizó y indignación en aquella mujer formidable. En los ojos de Riza también se reflejaban una infinita tristeza y dolor. Y tan pronto como esa pequeña pieza de la vulnerabilidad traspasó su máscara de profesionalidad, fue sepultada y enterrada en lo más hondo de su ser.

Rápidamente, las últimas órdenes del día comenzaron a ser impartidas por el teniente, el poder que había sido delegado por el mismísimo Roy Mustang durante la mañana. De sólo recordar su estúpido sonrisa a Riza se le frunció el ceño, adoptar una expresión de disgusto que sus compañeros malinterpretaron e intuyeron que se debía a su lentitud para acatar sus palabras. Así que inmediatamente se pudieron haber trabajado, gracias a su ayudo, la documentación fue finalizada.

Cuando la noche llegó, ya todos estaban alistando para regresar a sus dormitorios después de un largo día de trabajo, no sin antes disfrutar de una buena y mera cena en el salón comedor. Sólo una persona permanece ajena a este éxodo, luchando contra la pluma que sostiene su mano, firmando papeles viejos y inútiles.

-Oye -le llamó Havoc, luego de haberles hecho una silenciosa seña a sus compañeros de que se adelantara-, ya es hora de irse.

-Sí, en un momento ... -comenzó la rubia, notando al fin lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ya nadie quedaba en el desierto del coronel, exceptuándolos a ellos dos. Respiró hondamente mientras dirigía una mirada rápida, comprobando que la estancia estuviera limpia y ordenada para el día siguiente. Veo que ya se encargaron de todo.

Pese a la sorpresa de Hawkeye, sus palabras son los términos muy amablemente, mas en ellas aún podían vislumbrarse un ligero tono de decepción. Ahora ya no tengo un motivo para permanecer en ese lugar un tiempo más.

-No te ves nada bien, deja descansar un poco. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día de mañana? -le aconsejó el teniente, dándole una calada a su cigarro a fin de aparentar cierta ignorancia ante la verdadera causa por el cual Riza Hawkeye no parecía la misma mujer de siempre-. Estoy seguro de que no haya coronel

-Estoy bien, gracias -lo interrumpió abruptamente, casi desafiante. Esta actitud de los sorprendió a los dos que, por los largos minutos, no supieron cómo reaccionar: ella no se acostumbró a mezclar su vida personal con el trabajo y él no entiendo las razones que llevaban a su superior a recurrir a otras mujeres cuando tenía una valiosa joya frente a su nariz. Realmente Roy era un condenado idiota-. No tienes que preocuparte -continuó Riza ya más serena-. Estoy bien

El rubio se quedó mirando unos instantes, admirando en silencio la fortaleza de su compañera. Esa fuerza y confianza que siempre irradiaba, incluso otros momentos de pura tensión en donde crees que ya nada puede hacer. No, ella nunca se rendía.

Y era por esa razón que la apreciaba tanto. Cierto es que Hawkeye siempre fue una mujer reservada y estricta, pero eso nunca cambió su lado maternal, el que obligaba a preocuparse por los demás y de hacer cuanto estuviese a su alcance por ayudarlos. Jean pudiendo jugarse su salario a ese aspecto tan temible, una primera vista, era lo que se fortalecía en su verdadera forma de ser.

-Si tú lo dices -comentó vagamente. Pese a que el hubiese preferido seguir insistiendo, sabía que nada lograría-. Encárgate de cerrar la oficina, por favor. Nos vemos mañana, teniente.

Buenas noches

El hombre que ya estaba en marcha cuando, sin darse la vuelta, pronunció de forma lenta y clara.

-No dejes que te afecte. No nos gusta verte deprimida.

Y luego que la puerta se cerrara frente a ella, que los pasos de Havoc se perdieron por los pasillos del cuartel, que el lejano repicar de las campanas de una iglesia se oyeran a lo lejos que el viento suave helado golpear los cristales de la ventana, Riza se sintió indefensa en la absoluta soledad del despacho de su superior. Abrumada por el caos de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, buscando apoderarse de ella: ira, desprecio, frustración, dolor, angustia, ironía, congoja ... Todas y cada una de ellas luchaban por llegar a su corazón maltrecho y antes de rendirse ante la impotencia que no puede tomar el control de sí misma, una solitaria escapada de su ojo, recorriendo con parsimonia su mejilla hasta hacer su camino a la nada.

Por un momento, Riza Hawkeye no puedo ni siquiera respirar, demasiado asombrada como para recordar esta práctica indispensable. Al instante siguiente, una tras otra fue escapar de las lágrimas que no había perdido desde la muerte de su querido padre y, sin embargo ella no quería, poco hacía hacerse para detenerlas. Al final, el dolor había ganado.

Lentamente sus piernas comenzaron un flaquear y su cuerpo cayó contra el frío y pulcro suelo, con una elegancia que nadie pudo admirar. Sentía tanta vergüenza, incluso en ese desgarrador quiebre de su alma sentía humillación por sus propios actos. ¡Y es que no acepte actuar así! ¿Qué es lo que haría si alguien llegara y se encontrara con una patéticamente allí, lamentando por un amor no correspondido? Además, tanto por la culpa como por la culpa. Nunca debió haberse sentirse por lo más que respeto porque, después de todo, ella sólo estaba allí para cumplir con su trabajo.

-Mi único deber es protegerlo -musitó entre hipidos, sus ojos recobrando tenuemente su brillo característico.

Sí, esa era su obligación. Ella, la primera teniente, era la encargada de velar por la seguridad de Roy Mustang. Ella era su respaldo, nada más. Y, ¿por qué cada vez que lo veía su corazón con tanta intensidad que casi le costaba controlar? ¿Por qué cada vez que Roy le sonreía envió cómo la faltaba el aire y el temblaban las piernas? ¿Por qué siempre con una furia hereditaria desde la más larga honda de su ser, asustándola a ella misma?

La respuesta era demasiado sencilla, tanto que rayaba la cruel verdad. Amaba a su coronel.

Estaba mal y lo sabía. Entre ellos no hay una relación de esa índole por afectar sus carreras y Roy tenía metas por cumplir. No puede evitar reírse ante este pensamiento, burlándose de su propia ingenuidad. Si un Mustang le preocupa cumplir realmente sus ambiciones no desperdiciaría su tiempo en satisfacer sus placeres carnales o creando una imagen de galán irresistible. Hawkeye debía aceptarlo. Si él no la miraba era porque en verdad nunca llamó su atención, de nada le servía sufrir aquellos arrebatos emocionales cuando una persona que los niños no se interesan.

Por qué torturaba a su corazón, soñando con el día en que esos fuertes y cálidos brazos se cernieran sólo sobre su cuerpo? ¿Por qué guardaba en el profundo de su corazón el momento en el que el susurrara al oído sentimientos que sabía nunca albergaría por ella? ¿Por qué seguimos amando cuando sabíamos que Roy nunca lo haría?

Hawkeye suspiró cansinamente antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud, sin saber y hallar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. De momento, a lo único que debe aferrarse era presente, a sus deberes y obligaciones como militar. Ya después recapacitaría sobre su futuro. Al menos por ahora, prefiera continuar soñando que era acogida en los brazos de aquel ser amado que, tan hermoso como un cántico de ángeles, el susurraba cuánto la amaba.

Sólo así obtener las fuerzas para permanecer en su lado, aguardando el momento en que su sueñe se hiciese realidad.


End file.
